Drunk Dial
by SuicunesRibbonButt
Summary: Morty doesn't show up to one of Whitney's game nights and instead, ends up calling Falkner, asking to talk to Eusine about something important. Mainly sacredshipping, mentions of one sided rollingwindshipping and resistanceshipping


It was Saturday night and Falkner wasn't exactly having a great time. It was decent enough, but "decent" was an overstatement. Earlier that day, Whitney gave him a call and asked if he wanted to go to her house that night to play board games. Falkner expected to have a good time, have a few laughs, just simply be entertained, but no. The thing was, Whitney invited other people over too, which obviously interrupted the quality time Falkner thought he would be able to spend with her. Total bummer. He was able to somewhat tolerate Jasmine being there with them; she was a sweetie, kept to herself yet was also a pleasure to be around. It was the other person Whitney invited over that Falkner could do without. Eusine. Especially with board games, Eusine was awful. He threw fits about every little thing and Falkner couldn't stand it. "Oh, so I had to skip my turn? Let me just stand up and walk around, stopping by the wall to kick it and mumble to myself!" "Someone rolled better than me? Better start insulting and bitching at them! That will show them who's the REAL king of board games." Falkner wasn't even sure if that was exactly what went through Eusine's head while playing, but he was almost positive because it was the same things every time. Eusine also had the tendency to cheat, which just pissed Falkner off even more. If he would have known that Whitney invited Eusine, he would have made up an excuse not to go. Which apparently, Morty did because he wasn't there. That struck Falkner as a bit odd…..Whitney always invited Morty to her game nights; it was no secret she had a huge crush on him, but he was completely oblivious to that. He was oblivious to a lot of things, but that was just part of his personality. Now, if Falkner was in Morty's position, getting crushed on by a pretty lady like Whitney, he would jump right on that chance. But no, Whitney had to like that burn-out Morty, and not Mr. Perfect, funny, handsome, Falkner. Morty was pretty attractive, Falkner didn't exactly blame Whitney for liking him, but still. She needed to open her eyes to see the man sitting right across from her at her kitchen table that night.

No matter, the game was completely awful. Falkner didn't even know how many times Eusine cussed out Jasmine and slammed his fists on the table. At one point when he was a bit calm, during the eye of his storm, he turned to Whitney.

"So…..where's Morty tonight? I haven't heard from him all day and I guess I just kinda assumed he was at work."

Whitney ended up blushing a bit at the mere mention of Morty.

"Oh…well when I called him earlier, he said he already had plans tonight….so I just told him to forget it and go do his other plans, whatever those are. He thanked me and told me he'd talk to me later so I guess he's simply just doing something else tonight and that's no problem….I guess."

Jasmine just sighed.

"Morty is so weird sometimes. He should have been able to tell by your voice that you were a bit upset he couldn't make it."

Whitney frowned.

"No! I wasn't upset! I just….haven't seen him in a while is all. But it can't be helped. I don't care!"

Falkner didn't make eye contact with Whitney through the whole talk about Morty. He simply looked down at the table, his hair hanging down over almost his whole face. Finally, he piped up.

"Whitney, I don't even have to look at you to tell you're lying. You can't hide anything. We all know you were upset that Morty didn't come simply because you have a dumb little schoolgirl crush on him."

Whitney just ignored Falkner.

"SO! Let's get back to the game."

And so it continued. Eusine yelling, Whitney spacing out thinking about Morty, Jasmine picking at her nails, and Falkner being jealous of Morty.

A few rounds in, Falkner felt his phone buzzing in his pocket.

"Hold on everyone stop for a second," he took his phone out to check who it was. It just so happened to be Morty. Falkner hesitated to answer at first, but then decided he better, just in case it was something important and not just him calling to say he found some leftover Taco Bell sauce in his fridge and decided to put it on pizza and it was "fucking delicious." He answered in a huff.

"What?"

"F-Falkner! It's…it's really you! Wow I can't believe this!" Morty sounded kind of slurry, Falkner knew at this point he better buckle his seatbelt.

"Morty are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah never been better, you know? So, best bud Falk, how's things?" It sounded noisy in the background but Falkner couldn't tell if it was just the tv or if Morty was with people.

"Morty, where are you?"

"Oh just….I'm at a place."

"And where is that place?"

"On uhhh….no uhmmm I think it's uhhh hold on." Morty started to yell to someone, asking where they were. "Uhhhh Olivine City yeah that's it."

"Are you….with anyone?"

"I'm at a friend's house but I didn't call to talk about me, I want to talk about you, silly! Where are you? What are you doing? Are you thirsty?" Okay, Falkner knew for sure at this point that Morty was wasted.

"You're really drunk, do you know that?"

"No, no I'm just a little tipsy….I only had a few just…not a big number. Hey, hey…..listen to me, is Eusine with you right now? Like, are you sitting by Eusine? Do you know where he is?"

Falkner hesitated just a bit before he answered, he felt bad dragging Eusine into this but then again, it was Eusine so he could care less.

"Yeah actually, he's right next to me." On that note, Eusine turned to give Falkner a look.

"Oh…oh wow it's a small world. Does he know I love him?" Morty caught Falkner off guard just a little bit.

Actually, no. Morty caught Falkner off guard a lot. He was practically speechless.

"Uhhhhh….."

"I…..I don't think he knows that! I want to tell him! Let me talk to him, Falk!"

Falkner had to pull something out of thin air and quick.

"Oh don't worry, he knows. " Falkner noticed Eusine trying to lean in closer to listen in.

"No, no I don't think he does! Please! Let me talk to him! Give him your phone! I love him lots!"

Falkner was getting worried, he honestly didn't know if Morty was just talking out of his ass or he sincerely was drunk enough to freely blab about his feelings without even realizing it. While Falkner was thinking about the situation at hand, Morty started screaming on the other end of the line.

"EUSINE! EUSINE I WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" Morty was loud enough and Eusine was close enough to hear him. The phone was grabbed out of Falkner's hand, causing Falkner to yelp a bit, fearing for Morty's last bit of dignity.

"Morty, it's Eusine. What do you want?"

"OH! It's good to hear your voice. Did you know I love you?" Eusine's jaw dropped and right at that moment, Falkner knew what just happened, causing him to bury his face in his hands. Jasmine and Whitney continued to just sit there, watching like hawks.

"I…I…uhmmmm Morty?"

Eusine was turning bring red as Morty continued to talk.

"Yeah! God, God, Eusine, I love you so much but I don't think I've told you before! But it's true! Keep this between you and me, but I don't know what I would do without you! You're just so perfect and I love you, did you know that?"

Eusine threw the phone back at Falkner, who reluctantly put it back up to his ear and started trying to talk.

"Morty, it's Falkner again."

"NO! I want Eusine. Does he know I love him?"

"Yes, he knows you love him." Falkner didn't even realize he said that out loud, causing Jasmine and Whitney's expressions to change from focused, to as if they had just seen a murder, in about 2 seconds flat. Whitney seemed more bothered than Jasmine. She started tugging on Eusine's sleeve, mouthing to him if Morty was serious or not and Eusine, still red, kind of shrugged his shoulders in an "I don't know" effort, even though something deep down inside of him said that Morty was being completely for real.

"Oh…..let me talk to him. I don't think I tell him that enough."

Falkner slowly handed the phone over to Eusine, who took it after a few nudges from Whitney.

"H-hello?"

"I knew I'd hear that cute voice of yours again! Hi Eusine! Hey, I love you!"

Eusine gulped a little before saying anything.

"Morty, are you…..being serious?"

"Yeah! Falkner told me I'm drunk, but I don't believe him! Besides, why would I lie to you, drunk or not? Listen, I love you! And maybe we can go out sometime, like to a nice dinner! Wouldn't that be cool? Would you like that? I know I would because I'd be spending time with you and I love you!"

Though Eusine still looked a bit distressed, both Falkner and Whitney noticed him trying to hold back a little smile. Jasmine noticed too, but she wasn't too concerned about the whole situation at the moment.

"We'll see when you're sober."

Whitney's mouth was wide open and her eyes were bugging out, looking at Falkner, who was just as surprised as she was. Both didn't know exactly what was going on, but they had a little idea, seeing Eusine almost crack a smile just a few moment before.

"I…okay Eusine! I'll call you in the morning, okay? Did you know I love you?"

"Morty, okay that's fine call me in the morning but I'm gonna hang up now, okay?"

"Yeah yeah. Hey, guess what? I lo-" Eusine hung up before Morty could finish. He knew exactly what Morty was about to say, he only said it about 700 times. Eusine gently put the phone down on the table, everyone's eyes glued to him. Silence.

"So uh…..it's true….isn't it?" Whitney was the first one to talk, her voice sounded a bit broken, holding back tears. Not sobbing tears, but gentle tears, as if she was just a little sore.

Eusine just nodded. He would have to see what happened in the morning when Morty was supposed to call him.

They all stopped playing the game, Whitney lied on her couch, Falkner stayed with her as Eusine and Jasmine decided to go home. Eusine ended up walking around the block with her a few times, talking. He talked to Jasmine a lot actually. She was a really good listener. She told him some stuff before they parted ways. Eusine wanted to get to bed. The next day would be….interesting to say the least.

Falkner, on the other hand, stayed up almost the whole night with Whitney, letting her cry onto his chest. Her tears turned to sobs as she poured her heart out to him. He told her that whatever she needed, he would be there for her.

They fell asleep on each other's shoulders that night.

Morty didn't call Eusine the next morning. Eusine had to cave in and call him. When Morty answered, he sounded hungover.

"Eusine, why are you calling me? Ughhh….I'm so tired."

"You….you told me some things last night."

"What kind of things?"

"You kept telling me that you love me….then you asked me to go to a nice dinner with you sometime."

"What? Man, I was super drunk last night. Ew, I don't like you like that, don't be crazy. You know how I get when I'm drunk."

"Jasmine was with me last night. I started talking to her after I got off the phone with you. I didn't know what to think at that point and well, she told me."

"Wait, what did she tell you?"

"She told me that you go to her all the time, asking her what you should do because you like me more than a friend…." Eusine could hear Morty take a deep breath on the other end. "Morty, it's okay. You're a great guy and just…." Eusine stopped; he couldn't get what he wanted to say out.

"Just….what?" Morty's voice was quiet, almost whisper-like.

"Just…..I would love to go to dinner with you sometime."

Morty smiled to himself as he heard those words escape from Eusine's mouth.

Things would be okay….for both of them.


End file.
